


Competitive

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, giveaway winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: Which of the brothers is better?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icy--blondie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icy--blondie).



> So basically two things before you read it:
> 
> 1\. This is a first giveaway price on my tumblr, so we can say it was kind of requested. So I dedicate this to a wonderful @icy--blondie. Hope you will like it.
> 
> 2\. This is basically my writing smut. Lord forgive me.

You were one of those kids, who came to yakuza seeking better life that they had been offering. They never asked you about your past, but it was all written in your eyes – how tiring the life on the street was, with no source of food, no shelter, no one there to care for you if you got sick.

Beginning were as hard as always, with people dropping quite quickly as the pressure of living in yakuza was beyond them. But not you, you didn’t want to go back there, you would do everything to keep you alive. And it was then, when your natural talent started to blossom.

No one could say how you could do it, but everything you were assigned to, you managed to finish what seemed to be the most effortless way. You didn’t use your gun, you didn’t need to. Your one smile could convenience the restive restaurant owner to pay his debt in his given time. Your one whisper to a proper person was bringing success where other would fail. While others used their guns and force, you used your wit. 

Though you know the strength of the gossip, you never cared when rumors started with your promotions. You didn’t have to work longer for the people that laughed at you as now you became right hand of Genji Shimada, second son of the leader. Those who once looked down at you, now feared for their lives in case you would say something to the heirs of Shimada. But now you didn’t do anything, too focus to actually serve your masters. 

They liked you, with the time being trusting you with more important issues. You worked mostly for Genji but part of the work you also did for Hanzo, they were sure that you never would question their decision, yet in the same time when they have asked you about your opinion, you spoke what you had in your mind.

So after a particularly boring party that Shimada clan (and mostly you) prepared for an ally clan that visited you, Genji stood for a while, whispering for you to come to his apartment later before he went on his way. So you had nothing else to do but prepare for the evening. Some may thought that he asked you to work on something, but you knew Genji Shimada. Working would be the last thing you would do tonight.

You weren’t nervous at all when you gently knocked to his doors. You heard a voice behind that with what you believed would be ‘come in’, but you couldn’t be sure. You entered the room, noticing that the lights were dimed, your eyes traveling around to see Genji’s body sprawled on the bed. His shirt was open, showing his muscular torso for a good view. Not that you minded.

“You came here” he said with lazy tone as a smirk appeared on his face. His hand reached out and you stepped closer, felling yourself being pulled on his laps when he sat up and you didn’t hesitated. “I wasn’t sure if you would” he laughed, like suddenly he found that it was a stupid idea. “But you didn’t disappointed me. As always” you could feel his hot breath on your neck. “So tonight you will be rewarded. Tell me what you would like” he almost purred, his lips nipping your neck. 

You titled your head to give him a better access to your skin, your mind wondering what you could wish. Your hands sunk in his hair, gently pulling him closer to you as you didn’t even stop a noise you made when his lips found your sensitive spot. You could feel him smiling even more and then an idea cleared out in your mind. Saying this might have been dangerous, but that was your whole life. You moves his hands to place them on your hips and he immediately take an advantage of that, squeezing them tightly.  
“I want you here” you started, breathing his scent as you lowered your head “I want you here with me…and your brother with us”.

A silence fell upon both of you and you couldn’t miss the shocked expression that appeared on younger’s Shimada face, but then he burst out into laughing and you had to tell that this sound brought you relieves.

“Well, that’s a brave one” he said with his usual playful tone, gently tugging the collar of your dress that was one of your favorite. You put it specially for tonight since Genji complimented you a lot whether you put it on yourself. “The other thing I would have to convince Hanzo”. 

“Convince me to what?” you heard a deep and a bit tired voice and you even didn’t have to look back to know that it was the Hanzo Shimada who now stood, leaning against the frame of the doors. He probably was going to ask Genji about few more things, but this was kind of forgotten when he saw you two. Not that he was surprised. “Do whatever you want but you won’t make me into a group making out”. 

“Oh, of course I won’t make you” Genji mocked, gently tugging the ribbon in your hair, letting your (h/c) strands to fall down freely as he moved his hands through them “It’s nothing wrong to be a little shy in this situation, After all, anyone knows that in this kind of cases…” he said, interrupting his sentence to lick your earlobe as you squirmed a bit in his embrace “…I am better than you”. 

That is. That was what always had worked on Hanzo. He would take the suggestions from others when they said that he was at any aspect worse than Genji with a various reactions, from anger to a witty response. He had known the ways to deal with this, except this one case – when he heard that directly from his brother. With a growl that almost seemed to be animalistic, he took of his tie and shoved his jacked on the floor. “So I see I need to prove you wrong one more time…brother” he snarled, moving closer while stripping of his clothes and Genji smirked again, moving a bit with you still on his laps to make a room for Hanzo. 

Suddenly your dress was took off from you and the cold air hit your bare skin, soon followed by a warmth of two bodies. Your bra and pants soon created a small cloth pile at the floor. Hanzo moved you a bit closer while Genji positioned himself behind you. He was more than happy to notice that you were already open and wet for him as he slowly pushed himself into you. You choked a bit, but Hanzo caught your mouths into a passionate kiss, driving your attention to him. 

Younger Shimada started to move inside, slowly at the beginning then fastening his pace, hearing the noises that came from your mouths as the older brother moved his lips to your breasts. He licked one of your nipple, one of his hand teasing another one and you gripped his hair more tightly, trying at the same time to move along with the Genji. Hanzo’s lips were suddenly seemed to be everywhere, leaving his marks at any inch of the skin that was in his reach.

And then you felt it – a hot, overwhelming pleasure that was building up slowly but it seemed to be growing every moment you rocked your hips. Behind you, you heard Genji moaning your name as his seed filling you inside and that was what pushed over your own edge, when your head jerked away with the scream, felling on the Genji’s arm.   
Your body was still shaking but neither of them had call this a night. You were harshly turned around when Genji pulled out from you and another strong pair of hand sneaked around your waist, pulling you as without any word Hanzo pushed yourself into you, setting up a merciless pace almost immediately. You were still oversensitive from your first orgasm and you didn’t even stop the moans that were coming from your mouths, noticing with a pleasant surprise that you also heard some grunts. He enjoyed this maybe as much as you did.

Meanwhile Genji also didn’t let you get a while of the rest, and you couldn’t help but mentally laugh at how much competitive were these two brothers. Whether Hanzo left his marks on your skin, Genji made sure to bite as twice hard, when there was any spot left, he was soon there, marking you in his own way. His hands reached to your breasts and squished them roughly, causing you to squirm under the Hanzo’s grip. 

Then you felt another pleasure building up in your body and when the second orgasm hit you, you bending your whole body, almost hitting Genji. With few more thrusts Hanzo cumed inside of you, gently rocking his hips through his own orgasm. When your body felt limp, you were gently laid at the bed between two of them. Genji laid his head on your chest, playing with your hair and humming with content.

“And what do you think, (y/n)?” he asked in playful tone. You looked at him and then your eyes wandered to Hanzo who laid next to both of you, trying to calm his breath. His eyes were locked at the celling, but when he noticed your movements he looked at you and nodded slowly his head. That was all you needed”.

“Oh , I don’t know” you said, laughing a bit “I might need another round to set this up”.


End file.
